Oxford Arson Squad
Oxford Arson Squad (or Oxford Arson Group) is a militant terrorist organization, which emerged in the United Kingdom in 2005 after claiming the firebombing of the Corpus Christi College Sports Pavilion at Oxford University. The University denounced these acts of direct action stating that "the intimidating nature of this message is totally unacceptable".Anti-vivisectionists claim responsibility for Oxford attack, The Guardian, 28th September 2005. Mission statement The Oxford Arson Squad first established itself when an anonymous message was sent to Bite Back claiming the failed arson at Corpus Christi College on 23 September 2005, stating: Arson Attack on Oxford University Property, Bite Back, 25 September 2005. Philosophy with an anarchist circle-A incorporated into the design]] The activists uses the same leaderless-resistance model as the Animal Liberation Front (ALF), which consists of small, autonomous, covert cells acting independently. A cell may consist of just one person. Their cause seems to be to inflict property damage, presumably arson, but not injure individuals, and is a reason why they have been accused of being members or supporters of the ALF. Group Profile: Oxford Arson Squad, MIPT Terrorism Knowledge Database. The targets have been businesses based in Oxford, and the surrounding areas, using incendiary devices to firebomb businesses they assume have financial ties with Oxford University. Direct action Longbridges boathouse fire on 4 July 2005.]] The group became known after the first arson in Oxford which caused an estimated £500,000 worth of damage on 4 July 2005. Anti-vivisectionists claim responsibility for Oxford attack, The Guardian, 28 September 2005.. In response to this attack, with the insurance premiums set to rise for the business, Longbridge's boathouse were given corporate sponsorship and donations. The fire caused 26 boats in total to become unusable which were part of St Hilda’s, St Catherine’s, Hertford, Mansfield and St Benet’s Hall boats and boat clubs. Animal rights group targets colleges in arson attacks, Cherwell24, 5 October 2004. Upon investigation the cause of the fire was attributed to incendiary devices which had been placed in the Eight's bays. The group stated that they targeted the boathouse because of their apparent ties to Oxford University, and their use primates in experiments. The group in a posting to Bite Back said, Arson Attack on Oxford University, Bite Back, 6 July 2005.Animal rights group targets colleges in arson attacks, Cherwell24, 5 October 2004. Ed Mayne, spokesman for Oxford University replied, Animal rights group targets colleges in arson attacks, Cherwell24, 5 October 2004. Failed attempts Two arsons were unsuccessful with an incendiary device found deactivated at Christ Church College's Sport Pavilion, despite the group claiming they had targeted Corpus Christi College in July 2005. The second device at Oxford’s Templeton College in February 2007 was found also deactivated. Again the group claimed to have carried out an arson attack,Group Profile: Oxford Arson Squad, MIPT Terrorism Knowledge Database.A protest to far, The Oxford Student, 5 October 2005. saying again in an anonymous communique to Bite Back: Arson Attack Targets Oxford University, Bite Back, 24 February 2007. Other arsons In November 2006, there was an arson at Queen's College, this was again clamimed to be because of the financial relationship with Oxford University. The Animal Liberation Front consists of small autonomous groups of people all over the world who carry out direct action according to the ALF guidelines. Any group of people who are vegetarians or vegans and who carry out actions according to ALF guidelines have the right to regard themselves as part of the ALF. Animal Liberation Front renews its threat to Oxford, The Telegraph, 27 December 2007.Arson attack at University sports pavilion, Oxford Mail, 20 November 2006. A message was sent to the Bite Back website stating,Arson Attack at Oxford - For Barry, Bite Back Similar attacks occurred nearly a year later in November 2007, when the ALF alleged vehicles belonging to a researcher of the Department of Experimental Psychology at Oxford University were firebombed as well as a director of Acorn Integrated systems sports car, who the group accused of aiding the construction of the laboratory. The group said in a message to Bite Back: "There will be more. For Barry and Felix.". Arson Attacks Target Oxford Uni., Bite Back magazine, 8 November 2007.Terrorist burns out sta cars in latest attack, Oxford Student, 15 November, Volume 48, Issue 7.Terrorist burns out staff cars in latest attack, Oxford Student, 15 November, Volume 48, Issue 7. See also * Leaderless resistance * Animal Liberation Front (ALF) * SPEAK * Western Animal Rights Network (WARN) * Animal testing * Animal rights References External links *Oxford Arson Squad: Communique/Manifesto *Bite Back Magazine *Animal Liberation Front (ALF) Category:Animal rights movement Category:Animal rights Category:Animal testing Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Eco-terrorism